Our Only Hope
by Goldeaglet57
Summary: When the exchange program ends, a petrified Monster Girl must find a way to stay with her lover, somehow...


_I remember it all so vividly, well, how couldn't I? It was the most important day of my life… the day I met… him… Another long and gloomy day, locked away, kept hostage by an evil wizard and his dragon. I had given up hope so long ago. But… he came and saved me! I can still remember his wonderful smile. So fearless, so courageous, why I knew at the moment that we were destined to be!_

 _And we were, after returning me to my kingdom, I offered him my hand in marriage, and he accepted! He had retired from a life of adventuring and we decided to run off together, opting for the simpler farm life, just the two of us, and that was all we needed. Sure, it may have been a lot harder than it would to live under the watchful gaze of the guards in my Kingdom, but we preserved, and enjoyed every minute of it, together. As long as we were able to see the other, and know that they were fine, we were fine._

 _But then… but then a harsh winter came… and my beloved had fallen ill. He was bedridden, trapped, a hostage to his disease. It was so terrible, seeing him every day, slowly getting worse. But still straining himself enough to give me that smile that he always gave, I had spent many a nights softly weeping to myself. No matter what I did, I couldn't save him. It was in the middle of the second week that he had passed. I stayed there on that farm, doing my best to continue life alone, but I never was able to do it as good as he did._

 _I was close to giving up, soon to end my life but then… I felt it… a kiss… I shot out of bed, looking around, I knew he was still alive, but how? Somehow, somewhere in the world was my beloved, he was calling out to me, and I had to find him! I set out that very day, searching every single town, city, and hamlet. And while it may have taken me hundreds of years of searching, I finally found him. And we were finally together again…_

 _I clutched the letter, my fist shaking as I lay my head lay on the desk, tears rolling down from my eyes. Why? Why must they do this to me? To us!? The Extra Species Exchange Agency had contacted me, the exchange was over, and I was to return home within the week. There was a soft knocking on the door. I quickly sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes._

"Y..y..yes, my love?"

"Dina? What's wrong, as soon as you opened that letter you just ran up here."

 _I looked back at the letter, I couldn't bear to tell him the terrible news._

"Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, Dear, please do!"

 _He walked in, looking just as he did so many years ago on our farm, his concerned look for me doing much more than anything else ever could. I couldn't keep my composure, handing him the letter and turning away as soon as I began crying again…_

"Dear Miss Dina, we regret to inform you…"

 _He read to himself, I felt like I was being stabbed by spears made of ice as he continued on, by the time he had finished, I looked back to him._

"Awww, Dina… I'm so sorry to hear that…"

 _I couldn't hold back the tears, it was just too much! His embrace steadying my shivering body._

"What are we going to do?"

 _I looked up into his caring face, he was always much stronger than I with such horrific events._

"May… maybe they'll let me continue the homestay, I'll tell them that I can keep you for a bit longer."

 _If only it was ever that simple, I couldn't get a bit of sleep, every day I clawed at the confines of my mind, trying to think of someway, somehow that I could stay, something that would somehow bind us together… and then it occurred to me. We could be bound together, through a child! It was late one night when I snuck into his room, silently pulling the covers back, and gently getting in bed beside him. His cute little face stirred as I prepared myself._

"Uhhh, Dina? What… what are you…"

"Shhh, my love, no need to worry, I have finally thought of a way for us to be together."

 _I hugged him, pressing myself up close to him, touching our foreheads together_. _I whispered to him._

"We just need to have a baby…"

 _He shot out of bed, falling onto the floor, looking at me with a crazed look._

"Dear, are you alright?"

 _I quickly came to his aid, but he just kept backing away._

"Dina, we can't do that! It's… it's illegal! Against the law! Plus it's far too sudden for something like this!"

 _I felt tears welling up, did he not love me?_

"This.. this is the only way though! The only way they'll let us stay together!"

 _I knelt down beside him._

"Do… do you not love me? Dear…"

"No, no, I love you! Just that we can't do this! Not yet!"

"But there's no time!"

 _I gasped, I never shouted at him! How could I do that? I immediately thought back to our life on the farm…_

"Then we can run off! Just like we did when you married me! We only need each other! Please, I beg you!"

 _I had a firm grip on his shirt, crying into it, I couldn't bear losing him again, not after finally finding each other!_

"Dina… Dina, calm down."

 _His gentle touch, petting the back of my head._

"I heard from the exchange agency, while they said that I can't continue the exchange, they said that we can still contact each other long distance, and maybe every now and then… bring you back over for a few months."

 _This was amazing news! While I would still be away from him, it was infinitely better then not seeing him at all!_

"Re… really? We.. we will still see each other?"

"Yes, really. And I'm sure they'll allow marriage soon."

"That's wonderful!"

 _I wiped the tears from my eyes; I knew he hated seeing me in such a state. I hugged him. Hugged him as tight as I possibly could, we would be together… maybe not today… but eventually…_

 _When the Agents came, I stayed strong for him. Held back my tears, I knew I'd see him again. I turned to him, giving him one last hug, oh how much I loved them._

"And you promise we'll see each other again?"

 _He just gave me that smile he always did._

"Of course, and until then, I'll be counting down the days."

 _I gave him one last hug, before finally getting on the truck to the airport. Until next time, my love…_


End file.
